TT Trials of Trust
by Firewalker711
Summary: This takes place before the "Aftermath, " set. Just think, the next time you watch the two "Aftershock," episodes and see that part between Raven and Terra, you're think of this as another written episode. At least. . .That was the idea. . . ****


************************************************** ****************  
Note: Normally I would leave a note on the bottom. But I have to explain this now before you read it so you'll understand what's going on. This minific is a spin off from the Teen Titan, Season Two finale episodes, Aftershocks one, and Two. And I will explain. I know alot of you are familiar with the part when Terra and Raven are fighting in the mud, and when Raven is at her lowest with her face in the dirt, she torments and mocks her. . .  
Pivotal scene from "Aftershock Pt I  
(Terra: You're not getting mad, are you, Rae? Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums. . .)  
That comment would stick in Ravens mind like glue. And I guarantee, when it was all said and done, there would be a confrontation. Can you blame her? With the help of my lil sis, Haley Miller, who is also an awesome writer, we put this together during the past three days! So enjoy, my friends!

Following her transformation into stone. . .

Day 1  
After they came home from Terra's monument Cyborg, Robin and BB started to look for a cure to reverse the effect on Terra. Starfire quietly watched as the boys looked and looked for any way… any loop hole that they could take to give Terra back her life. Even Raven done her share, conjuring up every spell she could think of to try and reverse the effect on Terra's stony mold. But to no avail. Therefore, beginning to think it WAS completely hopeless, she left them and went to her room. All the while dealing with another issue, that was still totally unresolved.

Later on that night. . . .  
When dinner arrived, the titans went to the table. Cy, and BB sat down at there normal spots and waited for the spaghetti Robin cooked. Starfire brought over the bread sticks and returned to help Robin once again. Stomach loudly growling, BB looked over towards the kitchen to see how much longer he would have to wait to eat, when he noticed Raven standing in the doorway. He noticed the strange way she seem to glare at him, then turned sat next to Cyborg, instead of taking her usual spot across from him like she'd always done. Although puzzled, Beastboy just ignored the issue, because by then, Robin had returned with a huge pot of spaghetti and a plate of meatballs on the side.  
Throughout the rest of the night, whenever BB came in contact with Raven he noticed that she was even more quiet than normal. And whenever he did get next to her she gave him the cold shoulder, then turned and walk away.  
Although he caught onto her angry signals, Beastboy was once again too tired to even pursue it. He figured that maybe whatever was eating away at her would pass by tomorrow.

Day 2:  
But was he ever wrong! By then Robin, Star, and Cy had already eaten breakfast and were into their own routines. Robin and Starfire were in the combat room practicing self defense, and Cyborg was in the hanger waxing his T-car.

Meanwhile, a very silent Raven walked into the common room, and headed for the kitchen to make her morning pot of tea. Grabbing her kettle, she headed for the sink when she saw Beastboy come in. Feeling her pulse beginning to race, Raven glared toward him, watching as he walked passed her, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Oh, good morning Rae," He muttered in the middle of a yawn. Giving him a look of disgust, Raven roughly shoved her pot under the faucet and began to fill it with water. Noticing this, B.B. shrugged it off for the moment, and headed for the fridge.  
By then Raven had put her pot on the stove, turning on the burner full blast. As it was heating up, she went to fetch her tea out of the cabinet, while Beastboy retrieved the milk out the icebox. Just when he attempted to reach over her and grab the cereal, she spun around and they both collided dead into each other, causing Raven to drop her box of teas all over the floor.  
"Sorry," Beastboy muttered, as he quickly knelt down to pick them up.  
When he attempted to hand her the box, Raven used her dark energy to snatch it away, just so she wouldn't have to touch him! This was topped off by a look that was mean enough to kill! Having about enough, Beastboy let out a frustrated chuckle and shook his head. "Alright. Enough, already. What is your deal?! You've been treating me like an insect since yesterday!"  
Gritting her teeth Raven inhaled deeply and replied, "Very observant. And if you were smart, you'd stay away from me right now!" She warned, roughly pulling a teabag out of the box.  
"Well obviously this has something to do with me."  
"Well, aren't you a genius!" Raven coldly replied, flinging the bag in her cup.  
"Well the least you could do is tell me so I can fix what ever I did!" Now he watched as her angry gaze slowly found his and narrowed with contempt.  
"You can never fix what you did!" Raven said, desperately trying to keep composure.  
"What in the world did I do?" He irritably questioned, "Would you just tell me?!"  
Fed up with his badgering, Raven was so furious that she nearly burned herself while attempting to pull her steaming kettle off the burner.  
"Fine! you want to know?!"  
"Well, yeah!" BB mocked in an annoyed tone. Ignoring his sarcasm, Raven set the kettle down on the counter and turned to him.  
"When Terra was on her rampage, and I had to fight her alone, she ran her mouth off about something I didn't want to believe. She said you that told her all about my temper tantrums. . ." She deliberately stated, watching as his mouth fell open with surprise.  
Completely dumbstruck over that unexpected accusation, Beastboy felt all the blood leave his face. In that instant he began to break out in a cold sweat, swallowing down a lump in his throat. Studying his dumbstruck reaction, Ravens eyes narrowed, and her head began to shake. "Uh, huh. Judging by that stupid look on your face, it must be true!" Raven said, actually beginning to tremble on the inside.  
"R-Raven. It's not what you think. . ."  
"It doesn't matter! The fact is that you told her something about me that was supposed to be personal! And I almost got destroyed because of it!"  
By then Beastboy was so miserable that he didn't know where to put himself. But that was nothing compared to the inner turmoil Raven was feeling. Now the hurt was beginning to take the place of her resentment. Glaring at him, she hissed, "How could you? I mean, It's bad enough that I can barely open up to anyone. But it's even worse when I can't trust my own team! Especially you! I thought you were my friend!"  
Eyes widening from the sting of her words, Beastboy painfully exclaimed,  
"Raven, I am so sorry! The last thing I ever meant to do, was hurt you! I know you don't believe that, but I done it because I am your friend!"  
"No, you're not!" She angrily cut off. "Friends don't betray other friends! As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than she was! And you're no friend to me!"  
Crushed by the sting of her words, Beastboy felt the resentment bubble over the hurt. "Well neither are you! Because you act like you're so perfect! And you never forgive people when they do mess up! So, I guess maybe I'm better off, because I'm always screwing up! So what's the point?!" He hollered, flinging his arms up in the air. Thereafter he quickly turned and stormed away from her.  
Shakily rubbing a hand over her face, Raven was just about to leave the kitchen  
when she froze to the unexpected sight of Robin standing in the doorway. Trapped and exposed, Raven quickly concealed her identity with the hood of her cloak. But by then it was too late. Robin still caught the hurt look on her face. Cocking his head at her, he softly asked, "Uh. . .are you alright?" Gritting her teeth, Raven looked away and muttered, "I'm fine."  
"Really, that's not what it sounded like to me." Cornered, Raven folded her arms and defensively asked in a sharp tone,  
"How would you know? Were you eavesdropping?"  
Trying to be as cool as possible, Robin snickered and replied, "No. . .but I was coming to get some water for me and Starfire, when I herd you and Beastboy talking. . .or shall I say yelling all the way in the lobby. It's funny the others didn't hear you too."  
Feeling some humiliation creep over the anger, Raven put her head down and muttered, "Well then you heard everything, and why he had it coming." Actually a little apprehensive, Robin cocked his head and replied,  
"Maybe. . .But this entire situation with Terra really has everybody on the edge. Don't you think that maybe you might be overreact-"  
"No!" she snapped, eyes flashing red underneath the darkness of her cloak. It was only for a second, but it was enough to startle Robin into throwing his hands in the air.  
"Whoa!" he stammered, as Raven desperately fought to keep it from happening again. Quickly shaking her head she turned from him and whispered,  
"I just need to be alone."  
"Look, Raven. I know you're angry. . .And. . .you have every right to be. But keep in mind that you weren't the only one who got defeated that day." Now Robin noticed the way Raven hesitated, until she'd stopped completely. Seeing this gave him the boldness to continue. "Terra was looking for a weakness in all of us. Her only mission was to annihilate everyone. Including the only person who cared a lot about her."  
Knowing he meant Beastboy, Raven got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Although Robin couldn't see Raven's expression, he imagined the look on her face to now be a very troubled one. Especially when she replied, "So what is your point?"  
"My point is, that Beastboy never expected Terra to betray him, and their friendship wasn't nearly as tight as you and his. . .So for him to tell her something so personal about you, there must've been a good reason. . .Don't you think?"  
He asked, as he reached inside the fridge and pulled out two cold bottles of water.  
Raven chose not to answer him. Instead she turned and walked away without saying another word. But Robin knew better. He knew what he said gave her a lot to think about. And deep down inside Raven knew he had a point, but still wasn't ready to face Beastboy. At least not yet. They both needed time to cool off. Especially her!

And the time emerged to nightfall. As the moon rose over the bay, Raven was ready to confront Beastboy, and she knew just where to look. It's where all of the Titans retreated when they wanted time alone. To the rooftop. And within minutes Raven spotted Beastboy secluded in his corner, sitting on the end, swinging his legs over the edge. Seeing Raven caused his stomach to flip over with anxiety. Not able to look at her he asked. "What are you doing up here? You come for round two?! Or better yet, why don't you just save yourself the trouble and push me off the roof!" Eyes narrowing from his sarcasm, Raven looked down at him and calmly replied,  
"Alright. . .I know I was a little hard on you." There was a slight pause before BB replied.  
"A little? Gee, that's really big of you. . .But you're right. I do have a Big mouth, and I'll never open it again. No matter what it costs!"  
"What I want to know is why? Why did you tell Terra about anger being my weakness?" Hearing the marred tone in her voice, Beastboy sighed and shook his head. "Well, I know you're not going to believe me. But I was actually defending you."  
Giving him a skeptical glance, an eyebrow raised. "Defending me?"  
"Yeah? You know in the beginning, when you and her were at each other's throats? Terra wanted to know why you were such an "Ice Princess!" Rather thrown off by that statement, Ravens arms slowly folded in a defensive manner. "Oh, really?"  
"Yeah! And I couldn't help it, Rae. I just felt obligated to tell her the truth, because I didn't want her to think that way about you! I told her that you had to control your emotions all the time because they were dangerous. Especially the anger! How was I supposed to know she was going to twist my words and use it against you?!" He hollered, as Raven looked away from him. "I trusted her, Raven! The same way you trusted me! And now she's gone for good!" He said, getting a lump in his throat. "And its bad enough I gotta deal with losing her. But. . .I don't know what I'd do… if I lost you too."  
By the way his head sunk, Raven knew he was about to break down and cry right in the front of her. This had her sadly realizing how wrong she'd been, and that Robin was indeed right. She had jumped to conclusions. Full of deep regret, Raven swallowed hard and approached him from behind.  
It was then that Beastboy felt her hand gently clasp onto his shoulder. This caused him to look up at the hooded, yet sad expression on Raven's face. "You won't. . ." she mumbled in a voice that was softer, and a lot gentler. "Friends stick together through every trial. . .and misunderstanding. . ." Letting out a tired sigh, Raven's head shook with deep regret. "I'm sorry. . ." she whispered, noticing the shocked expression creep over his face. This caused Beastboy to become so overwhelmed with gratitude and relief, that his hand reached up until it was gripping tightly unto hers. Before she realized what he was doing, he gently kissed the tips of her fingers. In a stunned daze Raven could only stare down at him, as he then held her hand against his face he whispered, "So am I, Raven. . .So am I. . ."  
Completely thrown off guard by his sweet affection, Raven could feel her cheeks heating up. Inwardly she was desperately repeating,  
"Please stop doing that!" Not wanting him to be that appreciative. For she wasn't used to it, and frankly, it scared her.  
From below Beastboy could feel her fingers tremble, and looked up to see the flustered expression on her half concealed face. Letting her hand go he stood to his feet and faced her. Although he wanted to give her a hug, Beastboy could tell by her locked stance that after everything that happened, it was better not to push his luck!

During this time they were both interrupted to the sounds of a throat loudly clearing. Turning around, they were surprised to see a very timid Starfire standing behind them.  
"I do not wish to disturb you, but Robin is heating up the leftovers from last night. . .in case you are. . ."  
"Hungry?" Beastboy cut off, hearing his stomach beginning to growl.  
"Or starving. . ." Raven added, realizing that she too had not eaten all day. Looking at the grin on Beastboys face, she smirked and replied, "Let's go. . ."

For Robin, seeing Beastboy and an uncloaked Raven walk in together after all that had happened, was such a relief. Still. . .he had to make sure. As Raven helped herself to a bowl of spaghetti, he casually got on the side of her and asked,  
"Uh. . .so I take it, things are squared away with you two. . ." Plopping a meatball in her plate, Raven looked at him out the corner of her eye and nodded. "Yes. . ."  
"Great. . .That's all I wanted to hear." He said, grabbing a breadstick out the basket.  
"And you were right, by the way. . ." Raven shyly added, as Robin hesitated to listen. "He did have a good reason. And I'm glad you made me listen. Thanks." Smiling rather proudly, Robin nodded. "Don't mention it. . .That's what friends are for."

_ From that point on, Terra was never mentioned between the group of them again. Until two and a half years later, at another time, and another day. . . . But that in itself is another story. . . _


End file.
